


Letter 14

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 8 HLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 14

Dear Sherlock,

I don’t completely understand what happened. John said something about you being at Baker Street before you were rushed back. According to the doctor you have a lot of damage from the stunt you pulled. I hope it was worth it in the long run. I saw Janine’s interview on the One Show. It contradicted the tabloids so I dismissed it and her. Were you using her or something for a case? I can see why she was mad if you did? I know you’ve done that to me in the past but there was always a good reason in the long run. I hope that if it is for a case, you get it solved quickly once you recover. Please wake up again soon.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
